<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le Portrait by Memepotter952504</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697433">Le Portrait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504'>Memepotter952504</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter s'était assis au pied d'un portrait inoccupé. Il avait envie de calme. Il avait compris que personne n'osait s'en approcher. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il en avait marre d'entendre les gens parler de son père et oh combien il avait été un héros et que lui était une déception puisqu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, la maison des mages noirs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Albus Potter s'était assis au pied d'un portrait inoccupé. Il avait compris que personne n'osait s'en approcher. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il en avait marre d'entendre les gens parler de son père et oh combien il avait été un héros et que lui était une déception puisqu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, la maison des mages noirs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Son père lui disait de ne pas écouter ces commérages et de vivre semblable à lui-même. Mais c'était dur quand même vos frères et sœurs se mettaient à vous insulter parce que vous êtes un Serpentard.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il avait envie de calme. Alors il s'était dirigé vers le portrait inoccupé et s'était assis juste en dessous avec un carnet et une plume auto-encreur. La quiétude de ce petit espace, à l'abri des rumeurs et des brimades, favorisa sa créativité et il se mit à dessiner un sombral.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A aucun moment, il ne remarqua le retour de l'habitant du portrait, encore moins ses yeux noirs posés sur sa nuque puis sur son croquis.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Qui avez-vous vu mourir ? » demanda soudain le portrait d'une voix neutre dans laquelle on pouvait noter un soupçon de curiosité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Albus sursauta et se redressa pour fixer la représentation d'un homme au visage cireux encadré par de longs cheveux noirs. Son regard semblait le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Je vous ai posé une question, jeune homme, » fit remarquer le portrait.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Je... je ne m'en rappelle pas, » répondit Albus avec une petite voix. « Mon père dit que c'est parce que ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour que je peux les voir. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Qui était votre mère ? »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Ginny Weasley, monsieur. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Et votre père ? »</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Albus hésita un instant à donner le nom de son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse encore des remarques à ce sujet, sur lui et oh combien il était une honte pour ses ancêtres.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Alors ? »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Mon père est Harry Potter, » murmura le garçon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le visage impassible de l'homme se durcit légèrement avant de bien le regarder de la tête aux pieds.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Vous allez vous moquer de moi ? » demanda abruptement Albus. « Vous allez me dire que je suis la honte de ma famille parce que je suis un Serpentard ? Que je suis un lâche ? »</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le portrait releva un sourcil à l'agressivité défensive du jeune sorcier.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Non, » répondit-il. « Je serais très mal placé d'insulter un élève d'être un membre de ma propre maison. Mais je suis surpris d'apprendre que Potter ait un fils à Serpentard. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Je suis le seul. Mon frère et ma sœur sont à Gryffondor. Et ils me mènent la vie dure. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Votre prénom ? »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Albus Severus Potter, » répondit fièrement le garçon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Albus ... Severus ... Potter, » répéta le portrait vêtu de noir avec des yeux écarquillés.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Mon père dit que je porte les noms des deux plus grands directeurs de Poudlard et que quels que soient mes choix, je ne pourrais jamais leur faire honte, que même si je fais des erreurs, je pourrais toujours me redresser et tenter de les réparer. Tout comme eux. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le Portrait toujours surpris par les prénoms de son interlocuteur ne put qu'hocher la tête.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« J'aimerais bien rencontrer Severus Snape. Savoir quel genre d'homme il était. Mais mon père dit qu'il n'a pas de portrait dans le bureau directorial. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Et que dit votre père sur cet homme ? » fit l'homme, les yeux luisant de curiosité.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Que pendant des années, ils se sont toujours détestés. Il dit qu'il était un grand maître en potion et un ami de ma grand-mère. Qu'il s'est sacrifié pour qu'il survive à la guerre. Pour mon père, Severus Snape est l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu. »</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le portrait ne put que faire un infime sourire, en coin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>« Tu peux dire à ton père que je suis agréablement surpris par ses propos, Albus Severus Potter. Et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux m'appeler Severus. »</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>